Eye Told You So
by Sammy-a-Seelie-fey
Summary: In which Korra tries to prove Asami wrong and well…shit happens. AN: This was on my tumblr and AO3 for the longest time, and I didn't even realize I didn't upload the story here. Enjoy


"Korra I don't think this is a good idea-"

"Asami. It's fine."

"But Korra you never wore them before. What if-"

Korra rolled her eyes playfully at Asami.

"Dude, I got this. It won't hurt at all."

Asami wore a worried expression. She and her girlfriend were currently in the cramped bathroom on the top floor of the freshmen dorm building. Korra was determined to show Asami that wearing contacts was a very easy thing to do. Asami wasn't too keen on wearing them. She mentioned that contacts made her feel an unpleasant sting in her eyes. Glasses were the way to go.

The sophomore fidgeted with her wide black frames. She did this whenever she was nervous.

Korra on the other hand wore a loose grin.

"Don't worry. I got this." Korra had already washed her hands and had one of the lenses on her finger. She released a little breath, and then she raised the contact to her left bright blue eye.

And then it fell. Thankfully Korra caught it. She chuckled and tried again. And again. And again. By the eighth try Korra lost her patience. She yelled a mouth load of curses at the small contact while Asami stood next to her trying to reassure her. It wasn't easy which Korra wasn't expecting at all. She had seen Mako do it all the time with ease. If he could do it, she could do it.

"Korra, you really don't have to do this. It's not a big deal."

"Asami, like I said. It'll be fine. I'll just do one eye and then it'll be over with. Okay?"

Asami sighed. She didn't like where this was going.

"Alright."

Korra once again brought up the contact to her eye, and with her other hand, she parted her eyelid from her eye so it would open more widely. She took a small breath before pushing the contact into her eye.

It felt weird. She blinked a couple times adjusting. The lens moved from the side of her sclera to resting on her sensitive cornea. She let go of the stretched eyelid and she closed her eye for a second. Then she opened her eyes. Asami stood there for a second seeing Korra adjust to the contact lens. But before she could say anything, Korra started to yell.

"GET IT OUT. IT'S STINGING. OH RAAVA." Tears were falling from her eyes as she gripped the sink trying to calm herself down.

Asami had the 'I told you' look but tried to calm Korra down.

"Korra, calm down-"

"ASAMI, HOW THE HELL DO PEOPLE DO THIS?!"

"Korra!"

"OH FUCK IT'S GOING TO BE STUCK HERE FOREVER!"

Panic rose in Asami. She never helped someone take out their lens before. She started to take deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Korra noticed.

"ARE YOU FUCKING PANICKING?! YOU'RE NOT THE ONE IN PAIN!"

"SHUT UP, KORRA! OH SPIRITS WHAT DO WE DO?!"

The two continued to yell and panic and scream for minutes.

 _Meanwhile_

Mako was walking on the floor he lived on. He was the one of the six RAs in one of the freshman dorms at University of Republic City.

As he made his way down the hall he heard yelling. Curious, he walked over to the door of the bathroom and heard what sounded like Korra and Asami. Both girls were yelling. Mako blinked once then twice. ' _They must be doing...things_ '. Slowly Mako turned around and walked away afraid to hear more from the bathroom.

In the end, once she calm down, Asami led Korra out of the bathroom and the two got onto Asami's moped. They ended up at the local ophthalmologist's office. Korra was covering her eye and trying not to cry anymore. The doctor up front saw the two and immediately led Korra into one of the examination rooms. Asami went with the two holding Korra.

"This is going to be stuck in my eye forever."

"No, my dear. You'll be fine. Just breathe okay?"

Korra nodded and squeezed Asami's hand. Asami smiled softly and rubbed small circles with her thumb on Korra's wrist. The doctor moved around a bit adjusting his angle and in less than in a minute the doctor got the lens out.

Relief was the first thing to come into her mind.

"Thank you so much, Doc."

"Not a problem. Your eye will hurt for the next couple days though. So I'll prescribe you with some eye drops. Use them twice a day alright?"

Korra nodded.

Once the eye drops were paid for, Korra and Asami left the building and hopped back onto the bike. Korra kept her eye closed. It was still stinging and the more she opened it the more it hurt.

As they drove Asami spoke up.

"How does your eye feel?"

Korra kept her left eye closed.

"I don't want to open it. The wind makes it sting."

"Don't worry. We're almost back to the dorms."

By the time they got back to the dorms Korra's eye was bright pink. She covered her eye with her hand. Asami led her back to her dorm.

"Here. Take them." Asami handed Korra the eye drops. Korra took them and opened her eye. She lifted her the eyelid and squeezed the bottle gently. Two drops fell into her eye. She hissed and closed her eye.

"Maybe an eye-patch would do the trick?"

Korra glared at her with her one good eye.

Asami smiled softly and led her to the bed.

"Get some sleep. You need it."

As Asami got up to leave she felt a hand on hers. She turned around and looked at Korra. She wore that stupid loose grin again.

"Thanks for helping me out."

"Of course Korra."

"I'm staying far away from those shit lenses from now on."

Asami chuckled.

"Sounds like a plan." She kissed Korra on the forehead.

The two said their sweet goodbyes before Asami parted and left the room.

 _The next day…._

Korra wore sunglasses on her way to Philosophy class. Not only did her eye stay pink but it was all puffy too. She generally enjoyed the 300-leveled class but today would be tough. Professor Tenzin would tell her to take off her sunglasses but hopefully Mako wouldn't say anything.

She reached the classroom. It was a decent size class of around twenty-five people. Korra made her way to the upper left section of the room where she and Mako sat together.

Mako was already there, nose in a book like any other day. Korra quietly sat down next to her friend and took off her glasses. Mako raised his head and looked Korra. Korra was about to say something when Mako spoke up.

"Wow, you guys really took it to the next level last night."

Korra stared at him. Mako noticed her staring and opened his mouth when Korra threw a hard punch to his shoulder. Mako yelped and held his freshly bruised arm.

"Hey!"

Korra rolled her eyes. Maybe she should have gotten an eye-patch.


End file.
